vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
120255-year-end-review-the-forum
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Casuals who have just gotten to the second floor of GA talking about end game raiding content. K | |} ---- No... For people who enjoy achievement hunting, there's plenty for them to do. For those of us who don't actively chase them, making them "worth it" will suddenly turn them into "needed" to be done, and that would suck some fun out of the game for me. | |} ---- ---- ---- Bazeleel represents the exact playerbase that Carbine and Wildstar PvP absolutely needs to get back into their game. When Bazeleel starts to enjoy PvP again, you know Wildstar PvP is finally on its way to recovery. I really hope Carbine continues to listen | |} ---- I'd argue the opposite. Bazeleel has the opportunity to participate and encourage others, yet chooses not to. This could be because he doesn't like this type of PvP, or that the rewards he has yet to obtain are not worth his time. I would say its the people out there that are looking for an engaging pvp game with WORKING SYSTEMS, a healthy population, and developer focus that need to be enticed back to the game. We need to return the masses of PvP players that are avoiding this game, not the few people remaining who are left. moderator edit: content Edited December 23, 2014 by Chillia | |} ---- let me Bazel-dazzle that for you! You make a Fair point. However i would interject that Bazeleel has the opportunity to participate and encourage others, yet chooses not to. i cant speak for Bazeleel but i assume he doesn't like PvP in its current state, or that endgame PvP rewards are currently not where they should be at. I personally believe that carbine is doing their best to make an engaging pvp game with working systems, a health population and a player focus and that will bring back other pvpers who left. evade you make solid points but this is just something we are going to have to agree to disagree on. we need to get as many pvpers who left to take a second look at carbines awesome game and the changes they've made since they left rather than purely focus on retaining what we have because people will stay if others are willing to pick their keyboards back up and play this awesome game we call wildstar again. now that is constructive ;) | |} ---- ---- Casual's do represent a wide population of any MMO.... while I do agree with your statement, I would also like to suggest that the current PVP system is on the road to recovery. With the fix to Field prob's in 2v2, Arenas are a lot more enjoyable. (besides the fact that dots ruin stalkers 9/10). A few fixes here and there should provide a balanced and fun environment. Requesting more players to also 2v2... or even start 3v3's would be the best option currently. | |} ---- Remember how not fun arena was for you before the field probes fix? That's exactly what arena is currently like for the rest of us. Really the last patch was an indirect buff to war+ healers only since double dps teams weren't affected by the healing debuff. The dps teams are still exactly in the same position as before the fix | |} ---- ---- You won't find a single post of me complaining about warrior healers prior to that. It wasn't that i didn't lose to that comp... I did. And quite often. But the matches felt fair. Even Walitiki temple was more fun since you could actually kill the stalker flag carriers if the group focus fired | |} ---- True... if things were reverted to that state, Espers/DPS Medics would have to be changed. They would dominate 2v2. Esper Medic is still one of the strongest 2v2 comps. Stalker/Medic does pretty well itself.... not sure about Esper Stalker yet. | |} ---- ---- ---- tell me which ones so i can go back and clear em up. it was not my intention to be misleading. i look forward to the pvp forum this January and hope the collective minds of our pvp community can help carbine make a better game. i was just typing the responses of the questions as they were asked. i suppose it would be better to list who answered them too, but i didnt know any of them and throughout the talk show i wasnt given any real reason to alter that number. | |} ---- This, achievements are meant to be fluff, not required. | |} ---- True, but making them worth while brings more activity to the game and when you have a low pop you want to make those numbers seem larger by having more active players that play for longer. | |} ---- No it makes them required, that's not something that needs to happen. Not everyone wants to be an achievement hunter. What you're thinking of is completionist content, which is also designed to be optional. | |} ---- ---- No to reputation. Rest is fine, everything in achievements needs to stay optional and remain option. tbh it shouldnt go beyond a "gamer score" in the end. | |} ---- It was the way you answered them. Picking just 1 answer for a pretty broad question just didnt sit well with me thats all. How does adding cool things to the achievemnts make them required? None of the WoW achevments are required to play the game but give you some extra things to do for fun and to get some cool stuff. Adding cool shinnies to achivements doesnt make them required nor does it force players to do them. | |} ---- Every single thing in the game is optional....EVERYTHING...food for thought | |} ---- Like I said before, if doing them gives a player a progressive advantage it can become seen as a necessity. Achieivements are usually handed out for doing things that are out of the way of ordinary play that mean nothing, like "kill 350 chua in open world PVP, get the Hamster Massacre achievement." That sort of thing. Run 300 Vet dungeons "Instance Addict" something that's not far off the normal mode of play but gives no direct interest in play either. I always found achievements to be a waste of developement time unless they were done by people whom are bored and have nothing else to do during the developement process. They have no tasks so "go make up some random crap that a player can do so we can have an achievements board" If a dev team is working on achievements as though its a required part of core content, that's a waste of time and effort. There's nothing wrong with achievements, they just need to never be a possible gain of power or progress for a player, just random crap you can do because you wanna stay in game but don't want to do something productive. Be aware, Achievements, not to be confused with Completionist material | |} ---- No one is asking for progression or power.....We just want some cool stuff that is a added extra. Its simply insentive to do some of the really odd ones. I think your misunderstanding what we are asking for. | |} ---- No what I think is happening is that we're agreeing on the same thing, it's just different wording. lol From the post before This, achievements are meant to be fluff, not required. | |} ---- Yup we are LMFAO! | |} ---- I thought that was hilarious also. "Yeah we're almost seven months in and we're 2/15 essentially, but raiding is easy". | |} ----